


Kageyama's Guide to Cheer up Hinata

by jrxyl



Category: Haikyuu!!, really surprising
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, and hinata wears kageyamas shirts, i think, its p much how kageyama comforts hinata when hes upset, kageyama pets hinatas hair a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has bad days sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama's Guide to Cheer up Hinata

Everyone had their off days, even the little ball of energy, Hinata.

Sometimes he was quieter than usual, not because something had happened, he just felt..bad. It usually went away after a day, but sometimes it stopped being so bad if Hinata received the right care, that only few knew how to give. Surprisingly (or not, depending on how much you know about the two) Kageyama was one of the few who knew how to cheer Hinata up. He had learned what to do after many of Hinata’s nervous stomach aches before matched, or when he was around him on the days when he felt sulky.

The process had been slow, and mostly trial and error. He would try various things when Hinata was upset and see how he reacted to them. Like running his hand through the unruly orange locks (this, Kageyama learned, never failed to make Hinata bump his head into his fingers and sometimes smile softly).

Pulling the small boy into a hug also helped immensely, as long as he didn’t do it in public. Hinata thought blatant displays of affection like that would make him look like a baby (it didn’t). So when Kageyama and Hinata were alone he would wrap the boy in a tight hug and rub his back a bit. Hinata always wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist and nuzzle his head into Kageyama’s chest (Kageyama definitely didn’t smile stupidly at that).

Warm drinks helped too. Kageyama had learned that hot chocolate with more marshmallows than liquid was most effective on Hinata’s bad days. A warm blanket wrapped around Hinata as he drank the cocoa made him look more small than usual, he thankfully hadn’t noticed or he would refuse the blanket every time Kageyama tried to wrap it around him.

Lastly, If Kageyama loaned Hinata the biggest shirt he owned, Hinata was guaranteed to smile and softly thank him. The shirt would go down to almost mid-thigh, and smelled like Kageyama, how could that not make him smile?

Of course, Kageyama had learned what made Hinata feel worse too.

Telling him stories of when Kageyama was the ‘King of the court’ had only made Hinata sad, and he ended up trying to comfort Kageyama. So no more stories were told of that time when Hinata was upset.

Telling Hinata that it could be worse failed miserably, it only made Hinata feel like his emotions weren’t valid and he should just suck it up (Kageyama then tried the hug tactic, which worked wonderfully).

Lastly, Kageyama had brought Natsu into the room to see if seeing his sister would make Hinata feel better. Natsu only bombarded her brother with questions along the lines of ‘why are you upset’.

So, due to all those errors, Kageyama had developed an almost full proof system for cheering Hinata up.

1.) Draw little designs on his back if they were in public until they got home.  
2.) Once they were home, give Hinata a tight hug until he pulled back.  
3.) Play with his hair.  
4.) Start the hot chocolate, then give him the biggest shirt possible to wear.  
5.) Dump almost and entire bag into the hot chocolate before serving it to Hinata.  
6.) Play with Hinata’s hair again until the hot chocolate was gone.  
7.) Cuddle with Hinata until he fell asleep.

Once those steps were completed and Hinata had woken up, he would be in a good mood and give Kageyama numerous kisses for being the ‘best boyfriend ever’.

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly short and shitty, sorry!! but as usual, my tumblr is inconsistentfics if you wanna request anything!


End file.
